Yeakey has proposed, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,660,319 and 3,832,402, the preparation of tertiary polyoxyalkylene polyamines by reaction between an aldehyde and a polyoxyalkylene polyamine, followed by hydrogenation of the product. The reaction with formaldehyde, in methanol solvent, is reported to give similar results.
The reaction between a primary alkylamine, e.g. methylamine, and formaldehyde, as recited in Kirk-Othmer, "Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology," John Wiley & Sons, Inc., vol. 11 (1980), page 235, results primarily in formation of a trimer, by condensation of an intermediate N-methyol compound. The proposed reaction sequence is: ##STR1##
It is object of this invention to provide novel polymer compositions, based on primary polyether polyamines. The products can be used as resins or adhesives.